


Taking a Trip

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm tired, Jim isn't a criminal, M/M, Sebastian is the Doctor, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: AU where "Sebastian Moran" is the Doctor, and Jim Moriarty is just a normal man who's bored until his friend asked the best question in the world.





	Taking a Trip

It was a slightly boring day, since no one was coming into the small shop I worked at. I didn't mind it, at first, but afternoon came and it just became annoying. Especially since the no one was outside either, so I couldn't people watch either.

Well, there was always him. A tall, blonde, strange man that would come in the small convience shop and just...talk. He'd never buy anything, just...talk to me. I was waiting for him to come by again, just like he would every day. I didn't know his name, but I liked talking to him. He was just mysteriously exciting to talk to and meet again every day.

My shift was almost over and I lost hope. Then again, he could be busy or maybe didn't have time to stop by. I wasn't about to complain since I didn't know what his life was-

"Jim?"

I looked away from the mute TV in the corner, smiling brightly when I saw that it was him. He came, in his trenchcoat glory. I could've hugged him at that moment, especially since he was honestly the only true friend I seemed to have. 

"Hey!" I greeted happily, trying to hide just how excited I was to see the man. I'm not sure why I did, since his ice blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. It was nice to see that he was equally excited.

He tilted his head as he looked at me, as if thinking about something. I tilted my head as well, curious as to what my friend was thinking. 

"Do you want to take a trip with me?" He finally asked softly, smiling a little bit. I stared a him for a moment, thinking over the offer. 

"I'd love that. Oh, and um..." I bit my lip and smiled in return. "I never caught your name."

"Er, call me Sebastian...Sebastian Moran."


End file.
